The Wishmasters
by Merlin-dcsa
Summary: created by LMG and Merlin, rated R just in case we get a bit TOO descriptive... Hermione gets a guitar, some emnity is resolved, and the snake and the lion join in competition.
1. A Gift to Hermione

Chapter 1   
  
It was quiet for a change in the great Hall. Most Friday mornings there was pandemonium in here at breakfast time. But ever since Moody's self defense classes for the whole school had started three weeks ago, all the students were tired by Friday. Harry especially since Moody seemed to have it in for him, for Malfoy too, if he wanted to think about it. Goes back to 4th year when the fake Moody turned him into a ferret. Harry was barely able to keep his eyes open and Ron had porridge in his hair for the third time this week. Ron's head snapped up as the familiar screech that announced that it was mail time.   
  
"Mail's here!" Ron yelled out as he always did as if the others didn't know by now what that sound meant.   
  
Harry shook his head at his best friend and turned to say something to Hermione his other best friend when he was taken aback by the rather large parcel that had been dropped in front of her by two school owls.   
  
"What do you have there Mione?" he asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know Harry." She said with a side long look over to the Slytherin table. Harry knew she was secretly meeting someone from that house but had yet to ask her. He didn't want to spend days in the infirmary like the last time after he had made her mad at him. He had his suspicions though.   
  
He followed her glance but could not tell who she had been looking at. He turned back to her and caught the fearful look in her eyes but just smiled gently at her. He wouldn't tell Ron she had a thing for a Slytherin. Besides he liked having all of his limbs and didn't fancy listening to Ron rant and rave for hours about something that was no business of his.   
  
"So...you going to open it?" Harry asked her with a grin.   
  
Hermione blushed as she caught onto what Harry was doing. She threw him a grateful smile and turned her attention to the box sitting in her eggs. She drew her wand and muttering the charm caught her breath as the box lay open to reveal a beautiful guitar.   
  
"It's a Fender Telecaster." Hermione breathed in awe.   
  
Ron looked at her in confusion his eyes narrowed in thought. "How did you know that Hermione?"   
  
"Oh I...well my aunt see. She's a member of Guano Apes." Hermione said in a guarded tone.  
  
"Your aunt sent you a guitar?"   
  
"UMMM no I don't think so." Hermione hedged.  
  
"Then who would send you something like that?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry saw Hermione's quick glance towards the Slytherin table and smiled at her in glee. Her crush sent her the guitar! Then it did mean something to both of them. Harry was happy for her.   
  
She reached in and expertly took the shining guitar in her hands. The light wood of the guitar caught the sunlight from the windows of the Great Hall. The silver strings and pickups on the guitar glimmered and the brightness of the white strap made the instrument shine like a bright star.   
  
She turned to face Harry and slipped the strap over her shoulder and settled it into place on her hip. Ron handed her the pick and she struck a chord that silenced the Great Hall. All eyes turned to her but she ignored them. She was engrossed in the tune she started to softly play.   
  
Her eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on her face. She was a very beautiful girl. He shot a glance over to the Slytherin table and encountered several glares being shot their way. Malfoy was sending his patented "I am/was going to be a Death Eater" glare their way. Harry noticed something very interesting though, Draco's bodyguards were staring at them as usual but it was a different kind of stare. Was one of them the one that Hermione liked? Surely not.   
  
He turned back to Hermione as the song she was playing hit him, she was playing 'You Light Up My Life'. Was there a reason that she played that particular song? She lifted her soft brown eyes and Harry was shocked to see the tears that she was trying not to shed. She shifted her eyes to the Slytherin table and a small smile played on her lips.   
  
Seconds later a discordant chord was heard and Hermione cursed softly as one of the strings broke.   
  
"Damn!" she said before brining her injured hand up to her lips.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"String broke Harry. It's ok." She mumbled around the hand in her mouth.   
  
"All right. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" Ron demanded with a huge grin.   
  
"Hush Ron!" Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"Well I will have to agree with Ron, Mione. Why didn't you tell us you could play the guitar?" Harry demanded with a very becoming pout.   
  
"I didn't think you would be interested." She replied with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Well, if you had said something earlier we could have played together. But nnnooo, you had to NOT tell us and wasted all this time." Harry said and upset look on his face. "Thanks a lot Hermione." He said as he got up and quickly left the Hall.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to Ron with a confused look and said agitatedly, "what was that about?"   
  
"Well, Hermione, if you had told us that you were even the least bit interested in music we would have told you that Harry there can play the bass and I, if I do say so myself, am a pretty good singer. But no...you had to keep your nose in a book and this," he pointed to the beautiful guitar in her lap, "to yourself." Ron stood up and went after Harry.   
  
Hermione knew she looked completely flabbergasted. Harry could play bass! Ron could sing! How did she not know that about her best friends? She lifted her flushed face towards the other side of the room and her tear filled brown eyes met those of her secret lover. One blink of his lashes and Hermione got up from the table, repacked her new Guitar in its fine leather case, and stiffly left the room.   
  
She walked with her head down towards the classroom that they had been using for her music lessons. She opened the door and setting down her guitar case she waited for her love to arrive. She turned as the door opened and she smiled once before casting the silencing charm on the room and the locking charm on the door then fell into the arms of her lover.   
  
Soft lips met hard ones as they shared a long waited kiss. A masculine groan was heard in the silence and a feminine sigh seconds later. Hermione pulled back and met the loving eyes her lover, "It's beautiful. Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome love." Vincent Crabbe said softly as he pulled her back into a kiss. 


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2   
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, curtains drawn, sulking when Ron came in. He threw his quill down on the parchment he had been writing on with a groan. He didn't understand why he was so upset but he just could not shake the feeling off. It was just...time wasted and that was something he could never abide by.  
  
The duo had often practiced together, and Harry had been surprised to hear Ron's superb singing voice, and thought it compared favorably with Meatloaf. Ron, on the other hand, had known Harry would be a superb musical talent, just on a hunch.   
  
When he walked into an empty classroom and heard Harry's enchanted bass blasting out Deep Purple songs, he stood, rocked by the quality of the song, and the quality of the amp charm. He had assumed, for quite some time, that it was Hermione's work on the charm, until one time it faded and Harry irritably muttered the charm to make it sound out as if the music was coming through a top quality amp.   
  
Over the last few years, the two had fruitlessly searched for a Gryffindor Drummer and Lead Guitarist, and had realized that not one of their housemates was even slightly musically inclined. They both knew that Hermione played the Cello, but that was an entirely different kettle of fish. Rock was their thing.   
  
Ron drew back Harry's curtains and sat on the bed with him, neither needed to talk; both knew that they were going to have to swallow their pride and ask Hermione two important questions. Firstly, where in the seven hells had Hermione learned to play the electric guitar and secondly, whether she'd be willing to join their budding band.   
  
"We have to ask her Ron." Harry growled.   
  
"Harry," Ron said, looking confused, "do you think we SHOULD?"   
  
"We have to, Ron. Nobody else can play like that, we both know it." Harry wore a morose look on his face as he said this. Total defeat. Why had she not told them?  
  
"Well, lets go to it." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Both knew that fifth year, and above, boys were not allowed into the girls dorms. An old rule, but a smart one, as Ron knew from his prefect duties. They stared at each other and both yelled.  
  
"CREEVY!". Looking excited, they rocketed to the second year Dorm for Colin Creevey's younger brother. Grabbing Dennis, they told him to go to the sixth year girls dorm, and fetch Hermione from there, to the sixth year boys dorms. They did not explain why.   
  
Shortly after, Dennis appeared, alone. Hermione was not in the dorm. Staring at Harry, Ron knew he had to get rid of Dennis while Harry checked the Marauders map to find Hermione. Harry sighed and got the map from his trunk. They stood there in shock as they saw where she was and who she was with.  
  
With a muffled whimper Ron fell back, fainted dead away, just barely missing hitting his head on the side of Harry's bed. Harry glared at Ron and then left him lying there to go and confront Hermione. He really was not mad at her, he just, well why didn't she tell them? She was always on Harry to tell her everything and here she was keeping this secret from them. Harry had partially guessed who it was she had been seeing but damn it all!, this was going to cause some major problems.  
  
Harry sighed as he made his way down to the dungeons to await outside the spell locked door for his best friend to come out after snogging her Slytherin boyfriend into next week. And he had no doubt that she was doing exactly that! Harry shivered, and not from the cold of the dungeons, when he thought of what they were doing on the other side of that door. He had yet to find someone to do that with since Cho dumped him at the end of last year. Harry really didn't care who Hermione was with he just wished she had picked someone not...so...big.  
  
Vincent Crabbe had grown over the summer to be one very big boy. Ron had better watch his tongue or he was going to end up in the infirmary before the day was out. Harry straightened as the door to the unused classroom started to open. He managed to clear his face of any expression as Crabbe stepped out of the room closely followed by Hermione.  
  
Taking one look at his closed face Hermione turned and walked right back into the room followed by Crabbe. Harry sighed again and followed them into the room. Silencing charms and locking charms were cast as the three stared at each other in silence.  
  
Shaking his head Harry walked up to Hermione, who was standing very close to Crabbe, and gazed into her eyes. He could see the fear and concern she was trying to hide from him and it broke his heart that here stood his best friend and she could not even tell him that she was in love.  
  
"Do you love him?" Harry asked softly just managing to keep any expression from gracing his face.  
  
Hermione glanced once at Vince before squaring her shoulders and saying firmly, "Yes I do."  
  
Harry let the silence drag on before he turned his expressionless gaze to Crabbe. "And you?"  
  
Vince nodded, "with all my heart." He said calmly as he stared at his love.  
  
"Good." Harry said softly turning a bright smile to Hermione. "I would hate to have to kill you if you hurt her, you do understand don't you?" He finished as he cast one final glare at the larger boy.  
  
Vince nodded and gulped, it wouldn't do for the Boy Who Lived, Defeater of Voldemort Twice, to be after him.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered as she hugged him tightly. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
While this mild confrontation was going on, Ron had woken up and was charging through the hallways intent on murdering Crabbe, and yelling at Hermione for keeping two major secrets from them. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know it was going to be three against one, rather than the two vs. two he was expecting.   
  
On reaching the dungeon room, he hurled open the door, to find the room empty.   
  
"ARG!" Ron yelled in frustration. He turned to leave but was stopped by Harry who was standing in the doorway blocking his way out.  
  
"Out of my way Potter!" He growled not caring that he was yelling at his best friend.  
  
"Ron!" Came the cold voice of not Harry Potter Ron Weasely's best friend but the Boy Who Lived To Spread Voldemort's Body Parts Halfway Across Europe. The scary Harry Potter whom Ron really hated to see show up.  
  
"But Harry! It's Crabbe!" Ron whined in his usual way.  
  
"So? She loves him Ron." Harry snapped at him.  
  
Ron blanched as Harry's words sank in and he dropped to sit on the closest desk. "We've lost her Harry." he whispered morosely.  
  
Harry went to stand next to his friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Naw, not yet. But you have to accept this Ron or we will."  
  
Ron shook his head in remorse, "A Slytherin, who would have thought?"  
  
Harry gave a little laugh and felt his face go red. "Not all Snakes are bad Ron."  
  
"Right..." Ron sneered.  
  
Harry laughed louder then, "You do know you look exactly like Malfoy right now don't you?"  
  
Ron snarled and tackled Harry. After wrestling for a few minutes Ron, with Harry winning because though Ron was taller Harry was the stronger of the two, went all serious again as he lay panting on the floor beside the equally panting Harry.   
  
"So, did you find out who taught her to play?"  
  
Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He got up and made his way to the door. He knew what the next question was going to be and he wanted to be far enough away from Ron when he answered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Crabbe." Harry said as he stepped out of the door.  
  
The door slowly closed on Ron's astonished face before Harry flinched at the words he could hear coming from the classroom. Most of them he had heard before as Ron was always vocal about his displeasure. Some he was sure were not even possible, come on, would a hippogriff and a fish ever get that close?  
  
Harry stood outside the door for over five minutes before there was silence. He was leaning on the wall across from the door, arms across his muscled chest, when a pale faced Ron opened it. He quirked an eyebrow at him but only smiled when Ron just growled.  
  
"Did you ask her?" was all that he said. Harry nodded but refused to say anything.  
  
"Well?" Ron demanded.  
  
"They have a practice at 9:00 tonight. We are to be there at 9:15." Harry said calmly. "Let's get to transfiguration. You can pout later." Harry saw the glare that Ron sent him but ignored it as he walked from the dungeons to McGonagall's classroom. He really was happy for Hermione now that he got over the shock of who it was. After all, he HAD been suspicious for months now anyways.  
  
Classes passed as they are wont to do when you are anxiously awaiting them to end-very, very slowly. Finally, it was 9:00 and Harry and Ron made their way to the Room of Requirement to meet with Hermione and Crabbe...no you must call him by his name now, Harry thought to himself, Vince.   
  
Harry had his bass guitar in one hand and his bag that contained his songs in another. He had not wanted to bring it but Ron had insisted saying that they didn't know if they, meaning Hermione and Vince, had any songs that he could sing and since he knew all of Harry's song they could play one of those.  
  
They stopped outside of the door and Harry gave Ron one more meaningful glare before they opened the door and stepped through. the room was amazing, it looked exactly like what Harry thought a recording studio would look like. Bet Hermione did this, he thought with a grin. Ron looked around with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What's all this stuff?" He asked Harry.  
  
"It is recording equipment." Vince replied with a 'duh' look at Ron. Ron bristled but thankfully reined in his temper.  
  
"Okay..." Rom said hesitantly, "but what does it do?"  
  
"It records as we play Ron." Hermione said as she came to stand beside Vince. Harry and Ron watched as the petite Gryffindor took the hand of the huge Slytherin and gave Ron a glare that just begged him to say something.  
  
Ron gave them a sheepish look and a shrug of his shoulders as he said, "Mione you know I don't know anything about muggles. I was just asking."  
  
Vince grinned at Ron, "It's okay mate, I had to ask the first time she showed me too."  
  
Ron grinned at Vince and threw a 'see I told you so' look at Hermione who just rolled her eyes at both of them.  
  
Vince eyed the case Harry was carrying and asked him quietly what instrument he played. Instead of answering Harry set his case down and opened it to show the bass guitar to him.  
  
"Wow! A Elrick Evolution." Vince breathed as he took in Harry's all black bass guitar. Harry lifted it from its case, attaching the black strap with wide silver slashes on it, and Vince could see it turn deep blood red where ever the light hit it. He nodded in satisfaction, a very fitting instrument for the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"So...what kind of music do you play?" Harry asked them as he slipped the strap over his head and started to tune his guitar.  
  
"Just about anything. I am still learning but Vince here is a maestro." Hermione said with a loving smile towards her boyfriend.  
  
Vince blushed but said nothing as he went to get his and Hermione's guitar. When he was gone she turned to face her best friends and whispered, "thank you."  
  
Harry smiled softly at her and just nodded but Ron stepped to her and drew her into a tight embrace. "You should have told us sooner. I am sorry you thought that we would not accept him Mione."  
  
Hermione shook her head and said in a voice that shook. "It's not you we were afraid of not accepting us. It's the others."  
  
Harry nodded again but still said nothing. He knew who she was talking about in particular, Malfoy. Vince was one of his best friends, if Malfoy even had friends, and he would never accept Hermione, she was after all a Mudblood.   
  
"House rivalry is in the past Mione," Ron said, "have you thought about telling him?"  
  
"Yes." Vince replied. "But...I..." He gave Hermione a scared look. "I just could not do it."  
  
"It's okay love. I told you I understood. He's your best friend and you don't want to lose him."  
  
"It is not just that Mi, you know that. Draco...he's like the only family I have left. I can't lose him too."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe you would lose me if you did not tell me Vin?" Came the drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy who was leaning against the open door watching the expressions on their faces with his trademark smirk. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The silence in the room dragged on as Draco sauntered over to them sexily, yes sexily, and looked over all the equipment.   
  
"Draco?" Vince questioned with a fearful look on his face.  
  
Draco threw him a smirk but did not answer. Finally he crossed his arms and stared at all of them a smug look on his face.  
  
"I want in."  
  
"Wh...what!" Rom sputtered.  
  
"Do you ever manage to actually speak full sentences Weasel?" Draco sneered at Ron.  
  
"Do you ever manage to speak without being insulting Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
Draco just grinned at Harry as he turned to Hermione and Vince. "And for your information Granger, I have known about you for a few weeks now. I bow to you here and only this once. Never has Vince's grades been this good. You are good for him. I will never say that again and will deny it vehemently if asked." Draco said to the astonished faces around him.  
  
"Bloody nancy boy." Ron muttered under his breath as Vince hugged his best friend. Hermione said a quiet thank you but left it at that. Harry stared at Malfoy and wondered what alien had possessed his body. He looked closely for green goo running from Malfoy's ears but saw nothing. Did Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, really say that to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know It All?  
  
Draco grinned after throwing Ron a 'Death Eater' glare and rubbed his hands together gleefully. He skipped over to Harry and ran a slim pale finger down the curved fin of his bass guitar looking up at Harry through his thick dark lashes. Harry managed to control the shiver that threatened by telling himself it was anger and had nothing to do with icy blue eyes looking at him.   
  
Draco held his other hand out imperiously and said, "May I?"  
  
"Only if you value the grave Malfoy." Harry said softly but his voice was hard and cold.  
  
"UUmmm, Malfoy, no one touches Harry's guitar. If I were you I would remove the finger before Harry removes your finger from you." Ron said happily grinning at the look on Draco's shocked face.  
  
Malfoy pouted, "But I need a guitar to play!"  
  
Hermione concentrated and seconds later a guitar appeared on the floor beside Malfoy.   
  
"OH pretty!" Malfoy cried and snatched up the guitar.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'ponce' as he turned to walk to the stage. He grabbed the phone thingy that Hermione told him he needed to sing into as Vince oh-ed and awed over the guitar that the room had provided Malfoy with.  
  
"Draco do you know what this is?" Vince breathed.  
  
Draco looked down at the all silver guitar and shrugged his shoulders "a guitar?"  
  
"Well yes, but this is a Ibanez. Do you know how expensive these are?"  
  
"Only the best for a Malfoy Vin. You know that." Draco said smugly as he stared at the instrument in his hands.  
  
Harry stared at the guitar longingly. He really liked it and for some reason it reminded him of Malfoy. He scowled to himself. What the hell was wrong with him today?  
  
"Just play something Malfoy." He growled at him. He ignored the look Hermione sent him and continued to glare at Malfoy until he picked up a pick and slipped the strap over his head mimicking Harry's stance.  
  
Malfoy shook his head, "I don't know any songs."  
  
Harry growled at him again. I don't know any songs. I need a guitar. What the hell was he even doing here then?  
  
He was the only one who had his instrument ready so he too picked up a pick and with a gesture that clearly said follow me, he started to play. He started out on one of the first songs he had ever learned to play, Deep Purples Smoke on the Water. It was fairly simple and would tell them right off whether Draco could play.  
  
Harry played through the intro once and on the second time through motioned for Draco to join in. Draco had been concentrating on what Harry had been doing and when he motioned for him to play he nodded and taking his bottom lip between his teeth he put his fingers in the exact same place that Harry had his and strummed the strings with the pick.   
  
And broke every one of them.  
  
Draco said nothing, he just stood there glaring at the guitar as if it was the guitar's fault its strings were broken. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Hermione gasped and her eyes went wide. Vince paled and flinched as he looked at the broken guitat. Ron dropped to the floor laughing so hard he was quickly turning blue. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After two hours of Malfoy attempting to play an instrument, and most of the time breaking said instrument, they were all in a pretty bad mood. Except Ron who hadn't stopped laughing hysterically for the whole entire time. Harry was beginning to wonder how Ron could go for so long without oxygen. They had went through almost every instrument imaginable, from the tambourine to a 12string acoustic guitar until in desperation Hermione conjured a Grand Piano.  
  
Malfoy's eyes lit up at the sight of this, he clapped his hands gleefully while running across the room, the delight shining from his face made Harry feel uncomfortable for some reason. He jumped over the still gasping Ron to sit down at the piano. He ran through several pieces of music, from Bach, to Queen, all done beautifully and very, very well.   
  
Ron, by this point was staring at Malfoy, a malevolent frown on his face, waiting for him to stop playing. The whole group stared at Draco, amazed, and entranced by the quality of the playing. Suddenly, Ron let out a bloodcurdling yell and charged at Malfoy, intent on beating him to a pulp.   
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Hermione, not wanting their newly discovered player damaged. Ron, cursing, fell heavily to the floor.  
  
Draco looked over the edge of the piano to the figure on the floor beside it. He smirked at Ron as he struggled to get up and get to Malfoy. Thankfully Hermione's hex was strong enough that he could not break it.  
  
Harry shook his head. He was tired, had a headache, and was definitely very uncomfortable in certain anatomical regions. Damn why did he have to look so...so...damn it! Why in all seven hells was he thinking things like this anyways?  
  
"Good. We have a piano player." He said coldly as he turned to put up his guitar. "I'm going to bed." He said without looking at anyone else. He left the room forgetting to pick up his bag with his songs in it.  
  
~~~~~ 3 weeks later...~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed as she sank onto the couch next to her boyfriend. They had just spent another practice where absolutely nothing got accomplished. She was tired, slightly pissed, and a little on the frustrated side. Between Harry's coldness, Ron and Malfoy demanding more and more practices, and the fact they still did not have a drummer, she and Vince had not had any alone time in a long while. Did she mention she was frustrated?  
  
But tonight she had put her foot down, literally, on Malfoy's. He had jumped around whining for 15 minutes like the pansy he was before even that wasn't funny anymore. She had had enough she had snapped at them as she angrily packed up her guitar.  
  
They were acting like a bunch of teenagers, she completely ignored the fact that they were teenagers, and she was tired of their petty squabbling. She was going to her room and getting out of here before she seriously hurt someone. It did not escape her attention that Harry had said nothing and had his equipment packed and had left the room before she was done with her rant. There was something wrong with him and she made a point to remember to ask him later, when she wasn't so angry.  
  
Vince had said nothing simply packing his guitar, gathering their things, and escorting her out of the room as quickly as he could manage. He loved her yes, but, when she got like this she scared the living hell out of him. His respect for Harry and Ron had grown after the first time he had been on the receiving end of her wrath. He still had nightmares.  
  
He finally managed to calm her down and was intending the rest of the night to be nothing more than a serious snogfest, when she sighed again and sent him a sad look. He knew what that look meant...she wanted to talk...damn, he knew he should have went back to his own room when he had the chance. He sighed softly and sent her a questioning look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is this the right thing to do?"  
  
Vince felt his heart stop beating at her question. Was she going to break up with him just because Ron and Draco could not get along? "What do you mean?"  
  
She waved her hand and shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I just...I don't feel comfortable anymore." She said softly as tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
Vince sat there stiffly not daring to move for fear of shattering where he was. He did not know what to say so he said nothing. He couldn't breath let alone think. He felt his throat close up but he forced himself to speak as he stood.  
  
"I...I will go then." He said harshly as he stumbled towards the door.  
  
"Go? Vin where are you going?" Hermione asked confusion heavy in her tone.  
  
Vince turned to stare at the woman who meant more to him than anything ever would or could. What he saw made his heart pound and a smile brighten his face. Hermione, his lover, was sitting forward on the couch a hand out to stop him, confusion and fear on her face, and tears falling onto her pale cheeks.  
  
"Vin?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"I thought..." he began but stopped when her tear filled eyes narrowed.  
  
"Thought what Vin?"  
  
He knew not saying anything would hurt her more than if he just said what he felt, something he had learned quickly, as he said as plainly as he could around the lump in his throat, "I thought you meant us."  
  
"Did you now?" She said smoothly as she stood and walked towards him. All traces of tears were gone from her eyes and they were left glittering in the light from the fire. Merlin she was beautiful, he thought.  
  
Hermione walked up to stand in front of him and stared deep into his eyes before standing on her tip toes and reaching a hand up around his neck drew him down into a kiss that conveyed exactly what she had meant. Vince couldn't keep the groan from escaping when she pulled back and stared at him in mock anger.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again Vincent Gregory Crabbe!" She said huffily. He smiled at her and lifting her up into his arms fell back into the kiss that had minutes ago curled his toes with its passion. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
a/n Just a note here. LMG managed to raise this far beyond my general standard of writing, so dont be expecting this to mesh particularly well!  
  
Harry was sitting deep in thought, his emerald eyes closed with concentration. All the Gryffindor lads knew better than to interrupt when he was like this, and the girls all thought he was too cute to disturb. Suddenly, a revelation occured that would have made Hermione proud. "Dumbledore would know about any drummers in the school, surely?" he thought, before he opened his eyes and charged out of the common room.   
  
Dashing through the school, Harry hoped that Dumbledore was in his office, and he could guess the password before Snape or Filch caught him. Arriving at the gargoyle blocking the way to the Headmasters office, he was shocked to find it opening as he arrived. "Never mind, take the chance!" he thought to himself, as he charged up the spiraling staircase.  
  
As he approached the door at the top of the stairway, Dumbledore opened it, and beckoned him in.   
  
"Harry," said the old headmaster, "It has come to my attention that you are attempting to start a band. It is possible that I have something that you need, and some information you would like to know."  
  
"Well, it was the band that I came to see you about, sir." panted Harry, still exhausted and wheezing for breath after his dash across the school. "We need a drummer, and soon, before we all kill eachother."  
  
"Excellent Harry. If you would inform me before your next practice, I will have a drummer arrive at the room of requirement for your approval." smiled Dumbledore. "Now, as to the information that I believe would interest you... There shall be a... now what is that muggle term... Battle of the Bands in two months time, within Hogwarts. The winner will go on to compete in an international competition between wizarding schools from America, Germany, France and China, amongst others."  
  
"Cool!" bellowed Harry, wishing that he wasnt so tired that he could do a victory dance on the spot. "How many entrants are you expecting sir?"   
  
"Around half a dozen from various years. Make sure you have material ready for your drummer to practice, Harry." Dumbledores eyes twinkled brightly at the mention of their new band member, "And I believe it is time for you to return to your common room."  
  
"Thankyou sir" grinned Harry, as he walked towards the door. "Our next practice is tomorrow night, at about 8pm, as far as I know."  
  
He smiled all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry arrived promptly at the "come and go room" (as Dobby had nicknamed it) and waited. He'd informed the others about the new drummer arriving today, and they were waiting impatiently for him to arrive.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones I made up ont eh spur of the moment. There is no money being made from this fanfic, and there never will be. Credit for the main plot goes to myself and Leah, and the characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling and various publishers.  
  
A BRIEF authors note – my excuses are at the END of the chapter, so if you want to know why I havnt updated for ages, go read it. Many thanks to all of you who read this, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Wishmasters  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The door to the Room of Requirement creaked open, and Harry, Ron, Hermione Draco and Greg gasped as they saw who the new drummer was. He was dressed in baggy "skater" jeans, and a very battered and ripped Iron Maiden t-shirt. This was in radical contrast to his normal style of matching robe sets and neat hair. "The spiked hair looks really cool on Dumbledore!" thought Harry "Not so sure about the spiked beard though." "Circe! Dumbledore is COOL!" Ron mentally yelled "Oh. My. God" was all that Hermione could think. "Good evening to you all," smiled Albus Dumbledore, the punk rock headmaster. "I trust you are all well?" he said, as he took in their shocked looks from behind the drum kit he had just seated himself at. "Merlin, Professor!" gasped Draco, "I had no idea you were so COOL!" "My thanks Draco, but, I do believe, that you were congregated here to test my skill as a drummer, rather than admire my more rebellious side?" "Of... of course!" stammered Hermione, "Go ahead professor, lets hear your best!" Dumbledores eyes twinkled and he cracked his knuckles before conjuring a pair of drumsticks. As the group looked on, the ancient headmaster began to play the drum line to 'We Will Rock You' by Queen, before moving through a wide repertoire of songs. Finally, he began a Mettallica drum solo, and the students just gaped while the professor hurled his drum sticks on high, stood up and caught them. Greg was the first to pick his jaw up off the floor. "I dunno about you guys, but that just got my vote sir!" he yelled, directing the last part at the headmaster. As he said this, the other students cheered and rushed to welcome the newest member of their band. "So, do we have a name for the band?" queried Dumbledore. The band just looked at him in silence, fuelled by a strange embarrassment. Ron broke the silence. "We've been waiting to gather the full band together first, sir." He muttered. Dumbledore merely smiled, and the next words from his mouth stunned them all, surely as if he'd stupefied them. "Look, Ronald, I have two things to say to all of you. And one just to you. Firstly Ronald, you are a terrible liar," Dumbledores eyes twinkled yet more at this, and he smiled widely as Ron stared at him. "Secondly, for Circes sake, call me Albus here. We ARE equals in this room. Lastly, why not use the name of the band the Marauders founded? I believe it was 'Wishmasters'" Harry's eyes lit up at this, and Draco was glad that Harry couldn't read thoughts. Draco was thinking things that a pure-blooded Slytherin shouldn't be thinking. Thoughts like "wow, those eyes of his are bloody sexy!" and "Oh gods, his arse is great in those jeans!" Harry, on the other hand was way ahead of Draco on his mental path, and was busy mentally undressing the platinum blond boy. Suddenly a real thought intruded on his salivating mind... this was Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy, the guy who bribed his way onto the band... why the hell was this happening?! Suddenly snapping back to reality, Harry saw his songs folder on the table in the corner, and decided it was time to reveal one of the songs he had written. He strode over, and after rifling through the papers inside, pulled out a set of yellow parchment scrolls, muttered a spell on them, and passed them around the group. Then he wrote on a sheet of clean parchment "Whisper to your scroll, and it will only unroll for you... and it will unroll as you play as well. Do it NOW!" Every member of the group whispered to their parchment, and Dumbledore squeaked with delight at the sight of the parchment unrolling, filled with drum notations, and began to play. The others stared at him for a minute and willed their scrolls to the right place, other than Harry, who had already joined in, eyes closed in the ecstasy of finally playing one of his own songs. As they worked through the songs, Harry changed notations on his sheet, and eventually the others realised that theirs were changing accordingly to match. By the time curfew rolled around, they had the song down perfectly and decided to use it in the competition. As Harry prepared to leave, he caught Draco gesturing with his head to stay behind for a couple of minutes, and thought there was no harm in it. Sitting down, he gestured for the others to go ahead, he needed to sit and thing for a couple of minutes. This was totally normal for him, so the others shrugged, and walked out the room, until only Harry, Albus and Draco were left. "Excellent music Harry, I never suspected that you would have musical talent as well as quiditch talent, though your mother was an excellent singer. Alas, I must return to my chambers and rest... most enjoyable session though!" "Umm, thanks Albus, glad you enjoyed it" said Harry, looking perplexed. Malfoy just raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged back. "Some of the Slytherins are trying to find out what the other bands are playing. No sabotage though. I told them I'd set Moody on them if they tried it. But there's another reason I asked you to stay behind Potter. Look, I know we've been enemies for a long time now, and that you really don't like me much, but that's the past, and we cant do a whole lot about that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd much prefer that we be friends now, seeing as we're in a band together, Weasley and Granger have already agreed to let bygones be bygones, and we're sticking to it. I just want to win this contest, ok?" Harry merely looked amused. "I thought we had an unspoken agreement already, but sure, if that's what you want Malfoy, but we can't be calling each other Potter and Malfoy all the time. I know you have a first name, and from now on I'm going to use it. You, on the other hand, are going to use mine as well. No arguments, that's the way it's going to be. Like Albus said, in this room, we are all equal. I'm not the boy-who-lived, and you're not the Slytherin prince." At the end of this little speech, Harry held out his hand, and the two young men sealed the bargain with a handshake – the wizarding version of a contract. Back in the common room, Ron had put on the recording of the last song they had played, at top volume, and the Gryffindor common room was resounding with cheers and whoops as a moshpit formed, Ron at the centre as usual. Harry just grinned as he walked in, and joined in the fun.  
  
Authors note – I know, I know, its been ages since I updated either of my stories, and I had to suspend my other one, and nearly suspended this one too. I know its not an excuse, but I have been working continuously since I moved, and heres what I've been upto. First and foremost, I moved house. Dialup net sucks bottom but I really cant be bothered paying for cable on my meagre wages. Secondly im working three jobs at the moment, developing photographs, working in a bar and being the photographer for a band. The only thing I regret I guess is the total lack of a girlfriend and the fact that im either working or asleep. This is my one morning off this month, and I've spent it on you guys, so PLEASE, review! I know the chappy is short, but it's the best I can offer at the moment. The next chapter will include some lyrics, and because I KNOW none of you will recognise them, then I'll tell you they're borrowed (with the bands permission) from Orgazmatron. Its called Queen of the sun. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the story as it stands, and we'll see what my dementored mind can come up with next, shall we? 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wishmasters_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Disclaimer – I do not own this world. Its not owned by anyone I know. It is, however owned by somebody I met once at a party thrown by the Lord Lieutenant of Gloucester. How freaky can you get?

Authors Note : ok, so this is getting weirder by the minute. First I get a job offer from a job I applied for a year ago, which I cant take as I moved house about 120 miles north. Then, I find out that work want me to work on my birthday, which, of course, made me storm off to the HR department and tell them to get bent. Needless to say, I now have to face a disciplinary hearing. Whoops! Then I found out at 8am that I DIDN'T have to be at work at all today, and I actually have a day off twice a week… sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on with this world. Enough babbling… time to write some more randomness.

Harry sat listening to a magical cd player in the common room. It was 2am, the party had disbanded, and he was contemplating some awesome songs he'd just had delivered by Hedwig. Glancing at the clock in the corner, and realising he had a potions essay to do by 8am that day, he sighed and summoned ink, parchment and textbooks to him, and set to work.

Several hours later, Ron came down after finding his friends bed empty and unslept in. He laughed outright at Harry sitting up and yawning with his potions essay sticking to his face where he had fallen asleep within minutes of finishing it, and Harry grimaced while pulling it off, and magically removing the drool.

Grinning and yawning, the two friends went down to breakfast, and saw Dumbledore winking and staring at his plate. Wondering what he was getting at, the two boys glanced at their plates to see a message waiting…

"_Albus says touch your nose if you can read this."_

The boys stared at the headmaster, who touched his nose. Feeling utterly confused, Harry did likewise, and saw Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Crabbe do the same.

_"Good," _the plates now read _"I hope that you are all available tonight for another practice. I have decided to re-announce the contest, and get official sign-up sheets put out tomorrow morning. Same place, same time."_

The group grinned, and as one touched their noses. Then, all of them including the aged headmaster burst out laughing.

Even potions couldn't put a damper on their spirits that day, with Malfoy and Crabbe helping to keep Snape off their backs. At lunchtime, Dumbledore stood and made an announcement that set the hall babbling.

"I know that many of you are in bands, still. In precisely one month, we will be holding a battle of the bands competition, which I'm sure you all remember me mentioning a while ago. Sign up sheets will be available tomorrow morning, which must contain the names of all your band members, your bands "handle" and the name of the song you wish to perform. Now, I can hear your stomachs rumbling, so Tuck In!".

The hall was in full chatter now, and every member of Wishmasters knew that their houses hopes lay upon them, as the rest were musical dunces. It was a matter of pride, and stubbornness for the Gryffindors, and bloody mindedness for the Slytherins. Neither wanted to be the failure!

Later That Night

The "Wishmasters" were panting and grinning at eachother, knowing that they had just nailed the song they had chosen for the competition for the first time. Though Harry had doubts about their stage look.

"Guys," he said. Hermione glared at him, and he hastily added "And gals, we got the song, we need to look at our image now… it's a big part of the performance."

"I have an idea," muttered Crabbe, unexpectedly. After a whispered conference with Draco, who grinned, nodded and raised his wand, the band found themselves facing mirrors, and wondering what happened to their clothes. They were all clothed in black, varying black to be sure, and their instruments were all pure white. Harry shot a glare of pure venom at Draco, who hastily turned his bass back to its original colour. Nobody messed with Harrys guitar.

Later, they would find themselves amazed at the recording of their song, and wonder where Harry had gotten his inspiration from. All of them, including the boy who lived himself. But, a recounting of the lyrics for you seems to be in order, doesn't it?

_Travelling through this land, _

_Hunter becomes the prey,_

_So much pointless suffering,_

_We hope for better days._

_Air strikes upon the hour,_

_Big machines from the wheels of power,_

_A Young mans dream of destiny,_

_War machine brings him to his knees._

_Didn't know it could come to this,_

_The howl of crying and a flood of tears,_

_All the destruction through so many years,_

_The bastards sending missiles here._

_All in all the dead mans song,_

_His love another one gone,_

_Still Searching to find the one,_

_Still searching for the queen,_

_The queen of the sun…_

_Marching on and on,_

_The queen of the sun,_

_The war still goes on…_

_The queen of the sun,_

_Marching on and on,_

_The queen of the sun,_

_The queen of the sun…_

_(insert insane guitar solo here.)_

_Tracking them through this land_

_To escape this misery,_

_We have no choice in this,_

_Just pawns in the endless Game,_

_Fighting to survive,_

_Murders all through this barren land,_

_Is there a god in which to believe?_

_War machine brought him to his knees._

_Cant help my family,_

_All I know is that they need me,_

_Just a prison that this hell brings,_

_Just a slave to the killing machine._

_All in all the dead mans song,_

_His love another one gone,_

_Still Searching to find the one,_

_Still searching for the queen,_

_The queen of the sun…_

_Marching on and on,_

_The queen of the sun,_

_The war still goes on…_

_The queen of the sun,_

_Marching on and on,_

_The queen of the sun,_

_The queen of the sun…_

As the group finished the song, Ron had tears in his eyes, and for a few moments, the group saw Harry's inspiration for the song, the war with Voldemort, the loss of his parents, the pain that was being inflicted on the world every day by the dark lord. They soon forgot though, through the smiles that broke through for a perfect song, and the shock from what happened next.

Almost as in slow motion, Harry turned, reverentially laid down the guitar he prized even above his beloved firebolt, and walked across the room to Draco. Then, he hugged him. Turning about, the boy-who-lived walked back to his place, waved a hand at his music and changed them all to the other song he wanted to nail that night.

Ron, Hermione and Vincent all looked shocked at the occurrence. Dumbledore, on the other hand, merely had a slightly brighter twinkle in his eye.

Even Later, back in the Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry," bellowed Hermione, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Leave it, please, 'Mione" muttered Harry. Ron looked amused. Though he might not seem to notice what was going on about him much, he did notice it, and stored it in his head for future reference. All part of what made him a great chess player. (Just a note here, The best players of the game aren't necessarily great players, but more great students of the other person. If somebody is daring by nature, then their strategy will be bold too, for example.) He had seen this coming for almost a week now, and was relieved it was done, even if his instincts rebelled against it.

At the same time, in the Slytherin Common Room

"Umm, Draco?" Crabbe stammered to his blonde haired companion "What the hell was that?"

"I wish I knew Vin, I wish I knew." Draco was obviously shaken, but surprisingly calm about the whole thing, it seemed to Vincent Crabbe. He thought that if Potter had hugged him, he would have punched him in the mouth, or hexed him in Dracos position. Still, this was why he was the sidekick, and Draco the boss.

Back in the headmasters office

Albus Dumbledore was thinking. He was remembering his arch-enemy in school, and his battle of the bands… though they had been orchestral pieces in those days. The '70's and 80's had done wonders for music in his day. But Grindlewald… Grindlewald hadn't taken the gesture as well as Draco had. Dumbledore's mind went back to that night.

They had just finished their rendition of the piece that Gryffindor wonder boy Albus Dumbledore had written, and even Slytherin Prince Grindlewald was smiling at the beauty of the music. Dumbledore had laid down his Viola, and shuffled across to Grindlewald. And hugged him. Grindlewald looked stunned, and an instant later, both of the students were being put into detention, wands still in duelling position, both with massive hexes charged in their minds, and ready to unleash.

It had taken a week to finish polishing the damn silverwork, Albus remembered.


	9. A Marshall Stack?

_**Wishmasters**_

_**Chapter 9 – in which the competition looms.**_

_Authors Note – OK, I guess its official now. Leah is busy finishing off some of her own fics at the moment, so from this point until you see one of us tell you otherwise, this is the work of me, the lesser talented and slightly more insane of the duo. I do have to say though; I'm getting rather tired of writing to no apparent audience. Leave us a review, or six even if it's a flame, I really don't care, some little symbols that you have actually read the rambleness! Pretty please?_

_Anyways, on with the chapter._

The Room of Requirement had been magically expanded for this battle. There would be no war. The last battle it had seen was that between Voldemort and Potter. The power that potter had was from the room, it remembered the jubilation from when the magic had been summoned, the ages old power of its creator, Godric Gryffindor. You could almost feel the room smile as it remembered the horror on the dark lords' face. Once he KNEW he was beaten, he had attempted to flee. Too late. His body and soul disintegrated. The room knew its master...

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore stood and grinned; they both felt the room remembering knew its pleasure at Harry winning. Felt its willingness to comply with their wishes. As they grinned, and burst out laughing, they realised that they really were "Wishmasters" at this particular moment in time.

As the two were laughing like loons, the other bands walked in. This was the first time that any of the bands had seen the others together, with their instruments. They all looked at Dumbledore and Harry wondering whether they were laughing at somebody or something in particular, or whether they were both off their rockers like popular rumour said.

As the two wiped tears of mirth away, McGonagall stood on the stage, and coughed in a very Umbridge like fashion. Most of the students jumped, and the few that didn't hooted with laughter. McGonagall did something very out of character and grinned, bowing to the audience.

"Enough levity, I think. This is your..." she consulted a piece of paper. "Souncheck. You will each play a song from your chosen list. The room will decide on an optimal sound level of treble and bass for each group, and remember it. So, if we could have the "Ravenclaw Four" on stage first please?"

Five nervous looking Ravenclaw second years got up on stage, thought for an instant, and instruments appeared. This got a round of applause from the entire room, including Dumbledore and Harry. Their singer finally found some courage, and as she stepped up to the microphone, winked at the audience. Most of the room found themselves thinking, "Hey, for a second year, she's pretty hot! Wonder if she's single...". Most of the room however didn't know that she was half Veela.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "I know she's hot and all, but damn me am I glad I'm not single! The competition for her is going to be insane!" Harry just grinned.

"Where is Hannah anyway?" he shot back.

"Look at the next band... I tried to get her to join, but she said we didn't need two singers. I was a tad upset about that, but you have to admit, her style wouldn't really fir anyway. Would have been cool to have her on board though." Ron smiled. He'd been dating Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff for a while now, and the two were inseparable. Except apparently in this.

Just as Ron finished this sentence, the "Ravenclaw Four" started to play. A Heavy trance drum beat from a VERY talented drummer, who started to steam as the sweat dried on him, a techno keyboard player, and the two backing singers started up a remix of the classic "Crush on You" by the Jets.

Before they knew it, the whole room was dancing like loons, as the room changed sound levels, and decided on the right settings for the band.

Next up was what must be called a Cover Band. They called themselves "Nightwishers" and were covering a song called Nymphomaniac Fantasia.

_(For those of you who are Nightwish fans, I'm sure you'll realise why I chose this song as you progress through the chapter. I promise it'll make sense soon!)_

As they started to play, Ron's mouth dropped open. Hannah was singing for the group, but what she was wearing was what was throwing Ron out. Hannah had chosen a tight pair of leather trousers, a read flowing gothic shirt and had dyed her hair black. She looked stunning. Ron sat down quickly.

"Mate, are you SURE that's Hannah?" Harry asked.

"Unk" was the only response from Ron. Hannah began to sing at that moment, staring at Ron the entire time.

_The Scent of a Woman much like mine _she spoke, in a husky voice. They keyboard player started on his synthesised flute lines, the guitar softly strumming delicate chords in the background, and the drummer idly twirling his drumsticks, waiting, then suddenly, the guitar morphed, the pace picked up, and the drummer started to play... the effect was so unbelievable that most of the guys in the room couldn't even think, let alone comment. The song continued... Ron groaned. His eyes latched on to his girlfriend.

_Welcome Home, Darling.  
__Did you miss me?  
__Let me twirl in delight... (_Hannah twirled, and then continued to stare at Ron. Ron simply groaned again.)  
_Touch my milk-like skin...  
__Feel the ocean...  
__Lick my deepest,  
__Hear the sorry cry..._

Ron looked pained and delighted at these words... though Harry, Vincent and Draco all understood the pain and hope he was plainly showing. Hannah had chosen a very provocative and enticing song, and was singing it directly to Ron... Harry was the one to find enough voice to whisper to Ron....

"I think somebody's gonna get lucky very soon!" he grinned into Rons ear. Ron merely looked more pained.

_Rebirth this slave,  
__That keeps me imprisoned,  
__But beware the enchantment,  
__My eroticism is so deep-felt!  
__Cold Glamour lies Deep _(Hannah was back to her husky spoken voice now, her stare grinding Ron into the ground. Even the others around him were feeling uneasy about this blatant display of sexuality and promise from the Hufflepuff singer.)  
_Deeper shall be their world,  
__Between your legs!_

The room stood stock still until one person clapped, just once, upon which there was a veritable wall of sound. Ron closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. Hannah had been giving him a message throughout the song. A challenge too. Ron felt lifted, on a totally new plane of existence. When at last their turn to come on stage arrived, they all picked up their instruments, and sat on stage. Harry willed into existence a Marshall stack

_(for those of you none musical, that's a stack of VERY good amplifiers.)._

The band plugged in, and looked at Harry. Harry gestured at his long-time friend to pick.

Seeing as the majority of the bands had chosen covers, Ron gestured for his personal favourite – 12 stones, Broken.

Hermione grinned and started the tune, Dumbledore and the others joining in as they went.

Ron closed his eyes, then stared at Hannah, while his clothes morphed into the bands trademark faded black.

_Alone again,  
__I get a long,  
__vision o__f waiting by the phone,  
__Hoping you will call me home,  
__The pain inside,  
__My love denied,  
__Hopes and dreams,  
__Swallowed my pride,  
__Everything I need in life is you.  
_'_Cos I'm broken,  
__You know I need you now  
__Deeps inside I'm broken,  
__I know,  
__Know your heart is broken,  
__When I turn away,  
__I need to be broken  
__Take the pain away!  
  
__Yeah!_

_I question why,  
__You chose to die,  
__When you know your truth I would deny  
__You look at me  
__And tears begin to fall  
__And all in all  
__Faith is blind,  
__But I fell time after time  
__Daily in my sin,  
__I take your life..._

As Ron launched himself headlong into the final chorus, Hannah joined the throng at the front of the stage, the band grinned, and Ron concentrated on changing a few things. Their faded black shirts became stylish leather Jackets, their trousers became much tighter, and Hannah flushed. The song concluded and the band jumped off the stage. The room swept with a torrent of applause. Somebody yelled "NightWishMasters!" prompting a look to pass between the two bands. Harry shrugged and gestured all of them to come towards him, and winked.

"Hannah, how about you and Ron performing together? I have the perfect song for you two. A mix of instrumentalists.... Albus, you as drummer, me as bassist and Ron singing with Hannah... you choose the rest... I think 6 on stage is more than enough."

They all Grinned, definitely a smile worthy of the capital letter, and wished themselves onto the stage. The audience grew very quiet, unnaturally still, and Ron started to sing. As each of the instruments came in, the cheers grew louder, and the new group relaxed into the song. What they sang isn't important, and I doubt they'll remember it in a week's time.

They all left the room of requirement, every band gone, until one couple remained. Ron closed his eyes, and changed the room. Hannah closed her eyes and locked it to everyone but them.

"Hannah, that was truly evil... you have no idea what that was doing to me... I hope you realise that!" Ron muttered between kisses.

"Yes... I know it was... and you have no idea what your performance did to ME!" she stopped kissing him and glared. "You KNOW what happened last time you did that?".

Ron winced. He did indeed remember, but felt that this time, he could get away with it... purely because he knew about last time.

"I know, love..." Hannah blinked at this. "But then, after you wound me up like that, I couldn't resist the opportunity to get back at you. Can you blame me? Can you forgive me?"

Hannah just looked confused. "Did you just call me love?"

"Yes. I do love you Hannah, its just taken me a while to realise it."

"Then yes, I can forgive you. And no, I can't blame you. Just don't do it again!" she blushed, and realised something. Deep in her own heart, she loved him too. Briefly debating in her mind, she lowered her eyes, and whispered the three words that Ron needed to hear. "I love you. I really do love you too Ron." A tear came to both of their eyes, and the two embraced. Hannah concentrated, she told the room, in her mind, to become what both of them needed. The lighting lowered, soft music played, and in the corner of the room, a bed appeared. The door outside the room vanished, and wouldn't appear for anyone again until the two were done.

Hannah gently took Rons hand, and led him to the bed. She sat down, and waited. No rushing, no words required. Just one look between the two. A look containing love, passion and pure agreement. Ron sat down, and kissed her. What happened after that can just wait until another time, another story, and another author. What happened between the two of them should stay there.

In the Bands meeting chamber... 

Harry looked around, and saw that Ron was missing. He smiled to himself, and wished him the best. Hannah was a handful at the best of times, and now that the two were secluded, he could only imagine.

Draco, on the other hand, noticed that harry was deep in thought first. He'd been watching the young Gryffindor all the while the two were on stage, and couldn't get the leather look out of his head. Dumbledore was sat in a corner, watching them all in deep thought. He wished to whatever gods happened to be listening at the time that everything would work out for the couples in the room, and the couple outside the room. Just as it hadn't worked out for him.

Suddenly, a crate of butterbeer and several platters of food arrived at the same time as a very excited Dobby. Dobby bowed to them all, and winked at Dumbledore, then left with the trademark crack of disapparation.

The band tucked in, wishing that Ron were here to share the thoughts. Harry broke the silence first.

"Ok, people..." He winked at Hermione, "I think the Nightwishers are going to be our major competition... don't know for sure whether we can beat them with cover songs. I reckon that we ought to do something new. And no, Albus, I don't mean that just because it's my songs. I mean it because it's the best thing we can do. I know we can't decide without Ron. I'm not trying to make you. I just want to know what you guys think we should do. Because with Hannah's new look, and her damn voice, it's going to be hard to beat them."

The others looked stunned at this speech. Vincent spoke up next.

"I think we ought to do Queen of the Sun. I know you don't think it's the best one you've written Harry, but to be quite honest, I don't think we can play better than we do when we play that. It's just a pure outpouring of emotion... straight from your heart into everyone else in the rooms. Still, I'm one voice hear. That's just my two Knuts."

"Hear hear," came from the doorway. Hannah Abbot and Ron Weasley stood there, grinning like loons, and Ron winked at Harry covertly. Harry smiled back at the pair, and nodded approval, something that meant a lot to the both of them. Approval from the boy-who-lived was a major thing for the majority of the people in Hogwarts.

"Personally, I have no idea what song you're talking about, but I do like the fact that you see us as a threat Harry!" giggled Hannah, just before Ron rolled his eyes.

"You are a damn threat Hannah... and you know it." Ron mock-growled. "Now, go on and I'll catch you later... I suspect your lot are waiting for you too!"

"I know your right, they will be waiting for me. But then I don't want to go!"

"No spying Miss Abbott," chuckled Dumbledore. "You are already enough trouble for us without you knowing what we're doing in the actual contest."

"Ohh, an endorsement from you Dumbledore... wait till the guys hear this!" Hannah shot off down the corridor at this, leaving a chuckling band in her wake. Ron flopped down onto the chair waiting for him, and grinned, looking spaced out. Draco kicked him.

"Wakey wakey! We need your take on what song to do in the actual contest!" he yelled.

"Queen of the Sun." was Ron's response. "Vincent was right. Its perfect... though I suspect at least one of the judges will cry."

The band merely looked thoughtful.

**Well, that was Wishmasters chapter 9. In which many things appear to happen, but not much actually does. I promise you all, as soon as you start reviewing, the next chapter will come up, and you'll enjoy it quite a lot I think. The competition, some reconciliation, some slash, some possible... hang on, I cant give away ALL the secrets. You'll have to wait and see, I guess. This is the longest chapter to date, and I promise the next will be longer still. We get to meet some... Interesting people. And, while i remember, my apologies to you if the lyrics arent quite right... im on a coffee high, and did all this by ear. The machine I use to write on is NOT connected to the internet, so i have no way of looking up the lyrics!**

**Hopefully, you will heed what I say, and review me... I've written chapter 10, and 11. But you cant have them. Until I get something to show its being read!**

**Merlin**


	10. The First Competition

_Wishmasters Chapter 10_

The Competition looms.

No one really knew what to say about Ron's last statement. So, nothing was said. After a few more minutes of silence, the Headmaster stood up and quietly left the room. With a smile to everyone Ron left as well.

Hermione grabbed Vince's hand and with a small meaningful glance at him dragged him from the room to her room. Singing really did have an aphrodisiac effect on her. They spent the next few hours wrapped around each other, thinking only of each other, letting the rest of the world pass them by.

"I am worried about this, Vin." Hermione said after their bodies had cooled and their breathing had gotten back to normal.

"About what, love?" Vin said as he gathered her in his strong arms.

"Will this hurt us, tear us apart?"

"No, love, it will only make us stronger."

"I love you Vince."

"I love you too, Hermione."

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry was deep in thought and had not realized everyone else had left. He sighed and settled further into the chair he was sitting in and rested his head back. He didn't want to do that song. He knew it was their best, but still, it was so very personable. He wasn't sure he wanted to let the wizard world in on that side of him.

Draco sat quietly and watched Harry. He dearly wanted to go over there and return the hug Harry had given him earlier. But he didn't have that kind of courage. So, he sat there. He took in the tired but happy face that was rarely seen on the Gryffindor anymore. Draco was glad to have seen it as he was getting worried about the other boy.

Silently he got up and walked over to the piano that was still in the room. He sat down and stated to play his favorite piece, _Our Farewell_ by Within Temptation. He let his uncertain feelings for the other boy flow from his fingers into the music.

Closing his eyes he put everything into the piece that he could. Unknown to him were the tears flowing from green eyes that had snapped open to stare at him at the first note.

Each boy let the music flow over them. One, trying to convey his feelings through his music. The other, hoping that what he was hearing was right.

Harry wanted to go to him and take him in his arms again but he could not. He just knew this was not the time or the place for it. Draco, though he may have some feelings for him, was still riding high from the songs played earlier. He stood as the last notes fell from the pale slim fingers and walked to the door.

Before leaving he turned and said quietly, "Thank you."

Draco watched as Harry left, angry because he had left, not understanding anything.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

The tension in the room was palpable. The entire population of Hogwarts was in the room. Each of the bands were standing along the side of the room in the order that they would play. The order was picked by the room as to the amount of audience applause and participation from the last performance. The little first year band didn't look too happy but they shrugged it off. Being first was okay.

Harry was sweating in the leather pants that Ron had insisted that they wear. He hated leather pants! Coming up to the first piece, every single performers stomach roiled, nausea overtook the shaking, and words and music fled from peoples heads. Suddenly, as they walked on stage, a strange euphoria flowed over them, nerves settling, and confidence returned, along with smiles, and in one spectacular case, flatulence.

One by one the bands were called on stage to do a second piece, after that the room would let everyone know who had won.

Wishmasters was not the last band to play and each of them was worried about that fact. Ron couldn't help but send harsh looks to his girlfriend standing quietly behind them. Her band, the Nightwishers, was the last band to play. Meaning they had gotten the most applause.

Albus called them close together so that they could confer. "I think Queen of the Sun, is our best bet to win."

All the others nodded but Harry who looked worried before he nodded once and turned away. Catching Albus' eye Draco stepped to stand close to Harry and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're welcome."

Harry turned his head slightly, back now stiff, and whispered back harshly, "Don't!"

Still holding the Headmaster's gaze, Draco leaned down so that only Harry could hear what he was saying. He didn't know why he felt compelled to keep the old man's gaze but he just knew that if Dumbledore showed his disproval Harry would walk away from whatever this was between them. And that was something he didn't want to happen.

"They will know and finally understand Harry. You owe it to yourself to let them SEE." Draco breathed into Harry's ear, revelling in the shiver that could be seen running down the leather clad back.

"I-" Harry stuttered as he shook his head.

"Stop." Draco murmured harshly.

Harry finally turned to look into Draco's eyes and Draco finally saw the pain in those lovely green depths. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he knew if he did the tenuous control Harry had would shatter and Draco could not do that to him.

"It will be fine." Was all that he said before he offered up a small genuine smile.

Harry breathed in harshly and gave Draco a sharp nod. It was the only thing that he could do. Draco smiled again and turning from Harry met Ron's questioning look. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron nodded once and turned his attention back to the conversation he had been having with Vin. Draco ignored the looks from the rest of the band members as he turned his attention to the stage.

As the bands played the tension in the room rose to unimaginable heights. Soon the middle of the room had been turned into a mosh pit and things were being thrown at the bands on stage. Seeing this, Harry scowled and seconds later a barrier was up between the stage and the audience.

Soon it was their turn to sing and as they settled themselves on stage they each took a deep breath, looked at Harry for their cue, and watched as their friend became the Boy Who Lived on the stage, no longer the sweet Harry Potter but the hardened killer Boy Who Lived. It was the only way he could deal with it. With a nod they began.

The first notes of the song rang out of the speakers, and Harry felt a chill go through his soul, visions of the scenes he had drawn on to write this song running rampantly through his mind. He braced himself for the words, and knew it wouldn't be enough to cope...

_Travelling through this land,  
__Hunter becomes the prey,  
__So much pointless suffering,  
__We hope for better days._

Harry closed his eyes as Ron's husky voice began to sing the words he had written.

_Air strikes upon the hour,  
__Big machines from the wheels of power,  
__A Young mans dream of destiny,  
__War machine brings him to his knees._

Tears leaked from Harry's eyes, and he silently cursed the moment of madness when he had shared this song with the rest of the band.

The audience grew quiet as the words began to register with them.

_Didn't know it could come to this,  
__The howl of crying and a flood of tears,  
__All the destruction through so many years,  
__The bastards sending missiles here._

'_I'm so sorry,' _thought Harry, as he saw friends fall in battle, lost to the magical mortar shells that Voldemort had been using in that last terrible battle.

_All in all the dead mans song,  
__His love another one gone,  
__Still Searching to find the one,  
__Still searching for the queen,  
__The queen of the sun...  
__Marching on and on,  
__The queen of the sun,  
__The war still goes on...  
__The queen of the sun,  
__Marching on and on,  
__The queen of the sun,  
__The queen of the sun..._

At the break in the singing Hermione, Vin, and Harry stepped up to the middle of the stage as Ron stepped back. Harry was in the middle with Hermione on his left and Vin on his right.

The stage went black. Suddenly a soft spotlight was seen over the trio on the stage. Harry had his eyes closed again, not wanting to see the audience. Right before they were done Hermione and Vin shared a glance and stepped back leaving Harry alone in the middle of the stage. As their break ended Harry opened his eyes and stepped back to his spot.

_Tracking them through this land  
__To escape this misery,  
__We have no choice in this,  
__Just pawns in the endless Game,_

Harry remembered how he had chased Voldemort through the forest, tracking him down, and killing him, finally, as a pawn in the prophecy.

Ron stepped back in and instead of singing what was next he spoke it softly. The emotion in his voice brought gasps and Harry could just feel the eyes on him.

_Fighting to survive,  
__Murders all through this barren land,  
__Is there a god in which to believe?  
__War machine brought him to his knees._

Suddenly Ron's powerful voice rang out and it sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room.

_Can't help my family,  
__All I know is that they need me,  
__Just a prison that this hell brings,  
__Just a slave to the killing machine.  
__  
All in all the dead mans song,  
__His love another one gone,  
__Still Searching to find the one,  
__Still searching for the queen,_

_The queen of the sun...  
__Marching on and on,  
__The queen of the sun,  
__The war still goes on...  
__The queen of the sun,  
__Marching on and on,  
__The queen of the sun,  
__The queen of the sun..._

As the last note faded the one's on stage where worried that there was no clapping or shouting of any kind from the audience. Seconds passed in complete silence before a quiet roar started and before the next breath it was so loud that you could not hear yourself think. The yelling, screaming, crying, and just plain mayhem went on for 20 minutes as the band stood there in shock.

Finally, McGonagall stepped on stage and with a whispered 'sonorous' tried to get them to be quiet.

Silently and slowly the members of Wishmasters walked from the stage, Harry leading the way. As he stepped from the stage a path appeared in front of him. Not looking to either side he walked from the room, the others following him. As they stepped into the hall and the door closed behind them, they could still hear the commotion from inside the room.

Harry walked away from the others, too caught up in his memories, to even care if they followed him. Ron went to go after Harry but a hand stopped him. Hermione shook her head no. Ron sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Draco demanded.

"No." Was all that Hermione would reply. Ron muttered that he was going to go back in and watch Hannah perform. No one acknowledge him.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Came the cold, old, Malfoy tone.

"He will want to be alone now. Look Draco, we have been doing this for years. He will come back when he is ready." Hermione said sadly as she felt Vin's arms go around her.

"You're kidding right?" Draco said with surprise. "You just let him walk away, knowing he is hurting. And you stand there and say he wants to be alone!"

"Draco...please understand-" Albus began to say.

"You people amaze me. Did it ever occur to you that he just MIGHT want you to find him? That he DOES NOT want to be alone. You are the ones that pushed that on him. Now he deals with it because he thinks that is what YOU want." Draco snarled one more time and then turning hurried down the hall in search of Harry.

"Albus," Came Hermione's shaky voice from where she stood wrapped in Vin's arms, "is he right?"

"I honestly don't know child, I don't know." Albus Dumbledore was worried that he had let the boy down.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Harry had only gone around the corner before he stopped and pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around him. He was about to move on when he heard the shouting behind him. He walked back around the corner and heard the argument.

He was surprised at the stricken look on Hermione's face when she realized that maybe Draco was right.

She honestly didn't know, was all that Harry could think. He felt some of his anger at his friends melt at that. He watched as Draco hurried by, obviously going after him. He heard Albus' last statement but with a tightening of his lips he turned and walked away. The Boy who lived, killer of the darkest of the dark lords was having trouble slipping back to being just Harry, the boy who did his homework, who scraped through exams, who didn't understand what his heart told him since his one love had been lost in the last battle... his queen would see the sun no more, and he hardened his will again, wishing that he could understand.

He followed Draco around Hogwarts all the time wondering why the other boy was so intent to find him. He was amused at the mutterings and foul words that fell from Draco's lips as he searched everywhere for Harry. Finally Draco made his way back to the Room of Requirement.

Harry stepped in so close behind him that he could smell him. Draco stomped over to the other band members but with a cool look said nothing. Harry stood in the shadows with his band, not wanting to reveal himself. He knew he was being petty but he didn't care. He had not wanted to let everyone hear that song. Any of his other's would have been fine but that song, he had written it in one of his worst moods after the battle.

Harry sighed and let the cloak slip from his shoulders. He folded it, shrunk it, and put it into his pocket. He didn't let the other's know he was there.

His attention was drawn to the stage where McGonagall was standing. He noticed the screen behind her where the name of the winning band would be shown.

Clearing her throat she got the attention of everyone and she waited until it was quiet before she spoke. "The tally is in and the winner is..."

Minerva McGonagall was confused, the room seemed to have two voices, and she frowned...

"Rather, the winners are..."

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Well here it is. I hope that you like it.

Authors Note – This chapter was entirely produced by Leah – an ardent H/D shipper, and I just added a few lyrics in, where appropriate. I figured that maybe I shouldn't bother, but she left a note in for me to do it, and who am I to refuse a genius? Sorry about the delay, its not down to Leah, its down to me again, and I make no excuses.


End file.
